THE DECEPTION
by Ejra
Summary: This story concerns our lovely redhead man Sakuragi. He will help save Sendoh and Koshino's love, will he ever succed? what about the third party rukawa? is he gonna give up sendoh that easily? what if there's a deception?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  


Title: THE DECEPTION 

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk and its characters. It mainly belongs to the genious Inoue-sama.( i wish he could at least give me 'JUDOY') ejra*weeps* .'PG' guys.   


Warnings:Okey, this fic isYAOI, and feel free to leave my fanfic at rest.   


Pairings: Guess... who??/ this is quite deceiving...   


Authors notes: I am a NEWBIE!! so please be careful about the flames!! I dont have any money to pay for the hospital bills ya know! Well, I know this pic sucks,Heck, I dont even know how to speak your language!( english) but there's just this nagging feeling that i cant help, i just love to have my creations to be post here! Im really crazy....   
  


Chapter 1: Testing, testing   
  


Sakuragi was silently(-okey- what i mean is) noisily slurping up his bowl of ramen while Sendoh's still comtemplating on how to make this redheaded man beside him to listen. 

It must have been he's concience fairing up for he raise his head to speak up.   
"Huh?Did you just say something?"..Sendoh slap his forehead for the second time around. 

"I said Im still and will be dating Kaede-kun!" he repeated, now looking at Sakuragi's eyes for any reaction. 

But all he got was a shrug and a loud noise of slurp." That's youre problem Akira, not mine"   


To total it all, the tensai care no less.   


Sendoh could only sigh in frustration. 

And then..... 

"**WHAT???!!!** If your going out with that cold blooded bastard-that could only mean ...your cheating on Hiro-kun!!! Sendoh Akira???(fangs popping out) How could you?! When all he did was to love you despite being the hentai that you are, despite the fact that your one of the lousy's boyfriend in this god-forsaken world? And despite the fact that you broke up with him???!!Oh no no no, The tensai would`nt allow that to happen!! I want, no, i command you to stop seeing that stupid fox and go try to win koshino back! Do you understand?" he was acting like a sensei scolding his underage student who just went to panchiko to have some fun and get kick in return by the owner. 

Mind your own business Hana-kun" Sendoh turn his back on him and headed to the door when abruptly, he stumbled back because of the hands that was gripping his arms so tight.   


"Then what the hell are `ya doin` here tellin me all of that shit?!!"   


Sendoh casually pull his hands away from him. "Because i am hanging out with him for the rest of the night. And i want you to know that i will be safe with him so you wont worry on me and concentrate yourself with your date tomorrow with Haruko-chan." 

"Now that's my business Akira, not yours!!!!!!" he shouted, his voice bouncing back and forth because of its intensity. 

Now it really got him wandering why his earplugs haven`t yet exploded from the yelling he's getting at. " I dont wanna argue now Hanamichi, Im just here to ask you a favor". 

"What favor?"   


"Watch my house tonight, and to return the favor, im guarding yours tommorow"   


Brain processing...   


"Aren't youre having your big date tomorrow with Haruko-chan? Then this is a big break! You have nothing to worry about".   


Eps-change that brain proceesing to hallucinating w/ drooling around.   


Sendoh casually put an arm around his shoulders.   


(He didnt mind about the saliva) Hai, the things we do for love.) @!_!@   
  


" Enjoy your night w/ Haruko chan instead of worrying my safety okey?"   


"Of course I'll make sure that she'll love it! After all, I am a Tensai, Nyahahaha!" he laugh boastfully even if his line of answering was nowhere to be found in the topic.   


Sendoh sweatdrop.   


"It's settled then! My house tonight yours tommorow! Tsk. Goodluck Hana-kun! Ja!" and he said without even letting Hanamichi debate about the'Rukawa replacing Koshino' matter and bid goodbye.   
  


'That baka!... hm..I guess that could still wait...'   
  


Hanamichi lowered his head to continue his disrupted meal. 

_________________________________________________________ 

Saturday Morning>>>>>>   


"Chotto matte Bakayero!!!" Hanamichi race to answer the doorbell. That person must have been desperate for it was knocking the door like there's no tommorow. The door nearly break into two. 

'Not to mention he disturb my sleep. Hm, this person better be prepared to face Satan today!'   


But then, maybe its a delivery boy...   


'Sendoh must have had arrange it for me' his face was touch by a gentle smile.   
  


That smiley really cared for him.   


He can still remember those days...   
  


There parents dumped them when they reach the maturity age of being a Collage student. They were send to a far far away castle called Kanagawa Collage. Not that it was so far though. So there comes a day when a certain gang leader name Makintaro who has a huge huge crush on Sendoh found about his latest koi, and decided to beat his face. Sakuragi 'unintentionally' help Koshino Hiroaki. Smiley thank him for saving his boyfriend's asses, and promise to repay him when time comes. So that's the beginning of a new friendship that's ought to be tied tighter akin to the guntai he already has.   


"Wait a Goddamn second okey???!!!"   


He was already frowning if not for the consolation of the pizza.   
  


Sakuragi open the door, and raise his eyes.... just to be shock.   
  


" What are you doin here?!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED........   
  


******* Authors notes,,,,, Blabberings...... trash........ ********   


Ejra: I found the original copy on this pic! So i decided to compare the original to the other one and made some changes on it. I thought that i didnt save the original on my diskett, but then one day (Or to be exact, yesterday, 09-05-03) i decided to check all of it, chadang! I accidentaly stumbled upon a Titled 'Deception' ducument. My my my, i was so damn happy i even forgot that i havent eaten supper yet! I was jumping all over the house! Luckly, my mother wass out of town, and my niiichan was drooling on her bedroom so they didnt see me acting like a total baka. It was my younger brother who throw strange faces at me saying "Stop it sis , your disgracing our race".   
Well, review! 


	2. The Plan

  
  
  
  
  


Title: THE DECEPTION   


YOU KNOW THE DRILLS...   


Authors notes: Minna, gomen ne.   


Chapter 2: The Plan   
  


"Koshy, what the heck are you doin here?" Sakuragi ask, puzzled. //Sendoh is really serious about getting rid of him. I never thought he replace all the lockers in his house!//   


Koshino only smile, his eyes speak millions and millions of feeling.....totally numb.   


"Hello Hana-kun. Is Sendoh in?".   


"No he isnt-"   


And the face turns sumber after he said no.   


"I bet his with Rukawa again" that came as a resignation. Sakuragi never felt so helpless before. He dont wanna   
see his best bud aside from the guntai gang, Ryota, Micchy, Aya, Kogore, and Gori sad. He felt like crying despite the   
fact that he should'nt be.   
  


"Imsorryicannot-"   
  


Koshino cut in and hug him tightly in his arms "Thank you Hanamichi. Thank you".   
  


"I-I didnt do-"   
  


"You already help, it`s just that you didnt notice"   
  


The taller man raise his eyebrows at that. "I did???" 'What's this baka talking about, is he stupid or what?'   
  


"Hey! Im not stupid if that's what your thinking!" koshino counter attack, somewhat reading his mind.   
  


Silence past before them. Hanamichi then notices their uncompromising situation and quickly broke out of touch. "Yuck! You actually hug me! Hey, if you're thinking of replacing Sendoh by me, you have some thinking to do! I've already fallen in love, fallen on a tree, crash in a plane, crash by a gori and everything under the sun on Haruko and you cannot change- Ite!!! TEME!!! Why did you do that for????!"   


*Bonk* *Bonk*   


"Ite!!"   


"My sanity is still intact THANK YOU VERY MUCH!". Koshino was back to his old self again. The hotheaded volcanic eruption guy in town. But he laugh anyway.   


Sakuragi join him in laughter too but minutes later, the fire in Koshino's eyes burnt out again. The worry he felt for him earlier arises again.   


."Is there anything I could do Koshino-kun?" he offered. He receives several no's.   


'Thanks for the effort anyway. Oh Hana, before i go, i want you to tell Sendoh Im setting him free. Could you do that for me?"   


And he was in for another surprise of his day. "Hey! Are you dead serious?"   


"Hai. I'll be missing your bubbly mouth and your Anthem...."   


Sakuragi cheakily laugh.   


"But I hope you wont end up like me. Sayonara Hana-kun" and then he was out of the vicinity before he notice it.   
  


To many things have happen in just one hour. The redhead could only gaped at that.   


// I dont intend to just stand here doin nothing! The Tensai must help! // and with that thought, he flashes to the bathroom to get ready for his mission.   


______________________________________. 

** ~ **Yohei's house **~**   
  


"Damn it Hanamichi! Don't drag me into this me-"   
  


"Nah Yohei-kun! I dont need your buts for now okey?"   
  


.And so Hanamichi drag him physically out of the house.   
  


_______________________________________   
  


~ Ookusus house ~   
  


"Hey guys! What ~ waah!!!!" Ookuso was shock to see all the gundans, except him, to be lying in front of his house. He take a look at the doer, and found his face slightly sweating from the baggage he's been carrying.   


' I bet my precious life that he's the only one who did this!'   


Hanamichi glance at him, and smile."Neh, Im hungry, you got food in your ref???   
  


~ Two hours later ~   


They all gathered at Ookusus house to finalized the plan, things were running smoothly, except for Hanamichi who is protesting as hard as he can to get out of his assignment.   


"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Hanamichi's voice reverberated throughout the house they could hardly contain themselves not to run quickly for their lives.   


- Except Youhei -   


" You were the one who brought us all along here, with nothing to eat and nothing to rest to! Goddamit man, my eyebags are still pleading for sleep! And now you can't just throw all of our plans just because you cannot do it or its just simply the fact that it's Rukawa whose you gonna face! Goddamit, can't you try thinking just for once Hanamichi? And stop acting like a child because you're being like one!!" Youhei burst out, temper already on its limits. 

All went speechless. 

This is JUST a simple reminder not to clutter Kohino's brains out when he lacks sleep. And dont ever-EVER- leave him again w/ nothing to eat for breakfast.   
  
  
  


Tzukut's...... 

******* Authors notes.... Blabberings...... trash........ ********   


Ejra: Ive made some changes to make this chap longer. I hope all of you can bear w/ me. Thank u 4 those who reviwed! And oh, to armie santos, i hope u can finish ur pic fast. Im dying to know what will happen. And guys, may i ask, Do you know who wrote "THE NIGHT OF REVELATIONS"? If so, tell me please....... i wanna e mail the writer (if i hav time that is), i hope she/he can finish the pic.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Lame excuses

  
  
  


Title: THE DECEPTION 

Warnings: Dont waste electricity too much. 'Wo nan guo'. 

Authors notes: Still, i have no penny for hospital bills. Yep, i accept hostile flames. Just dont put any viruses in your mails oke?? He he.   
  


Chapter 3: Lame excuses   
  
  


'K'so' Hanamichi muttered, scratching his palm. If it haven`t for his stupid mouth then he would`nt have had to cancel his long awated date with Haruko-chan just for this stupid play tonight..   


He could still remember those strings of words that took off his life.   
  
  
Flashback....   


  
  


" Oi! You Chicken?? Oh... our baby's scared of dear Rukawa! Bok bok bok bok....." Noma chirped in. That got him several headbutts in the head.   
  


"The great Tensai fears no one, NO ONE, especially not that stupid kitsune! Need any proving? Guess I'll just have to prove it to myself! Nyahahaha!!!!" once again, he strike his not so famous 'Tensai' pose.   
  


Everyone sweatdrop.   
  
  
Back to the real scene....   


  


Haruko's voice broke from behind "Oh... you're quite early Hana-kun. Its still 4 o'clock in the afternoon". And he curse his self again for looking so stupid in her eyes.   


"Eh- Haru-chan. I- i-huh" breath... exhale."gomen nasai, i have to cancel the date. But dont worry! Next time, i will available myself for the rest of the day! I-i'll make it up to-to you- Promise!" Hanamichi was stuttering while waiting for her reaction And he sign in relief when Haruko smiled at him. .   


"Thats fine w/ me, really. I also have an appointment too so i cannot go.... its a good thing you visited... But i guess i'll be expecting that offer ne? Hana?" she said, still the glow never leaves her sunny face.   


Hanamichi nearly praise the ant who bite him earlier in relief. She's still the same angel that she is. // She really is understanding. I Love you Haruko- chan! You're an angel send for me from above!//   
  


And he went out of the house a happy man.   
  


_________ 8:00 pm_______________ 

~ Rukawa's Residence ~   
  


The gundan are currently hiding from a long bushes of trees.   
  


Youhei hissed from behind. "Listen guys. There's no turning back.... we've got everything set up, we practice, work hard, so we'll propably succeed-"   
  


"Neh, Yo-chan...." Hanamichi interrupted.   
  


Youhei turn to look at him.   
  


"Aren't there any ways...Grrr!!! I cannot bear to step into that foxes house and try to seduce him for Christ sake!!" Sakuragi complain, tears ready to fall into his eyes. That would be a major boost to the kitsune's ego!   
  


Youhei tried very hard not to go soft on him." You have to sacrifice in order to lend a hand onto others Hanamichi, that's the only possible way i see it ".   
  


Hanamichi let out a sign after sensing tomodachi's voice.   
  


Fatso patted him at the back. "This is your Debut Hanamichi! Chear up!" but instead of relief, the sound of his voice frightened him even more. He gulped many times to wear off the lump on his throat. //I hope what im gonna do in just a minute is the right thing that Tensai's should//. Although he was as nervous as a convected rapist in a lethal injection, he still havent forgotten about that 'Tensai' thing. Habits are really hard to break.   
  


//This is it, there's no turning back//. " I can do this guys" his tone was serious that his friends doubted for a moment if they should continue. "I'll finish what I've already started". He left his gang open mouthed.   
  


_______________________   
  


Hanamichi was already on the lobby   


'One more step to hell. For a million dollar question, will i ever ring this doorbell or not?'. His mind was turning upside down left and right and to all possible direction there is just to consider all the possibilities.// Yes , Then i'll get to deposit my money later...//. He touch the doorbell with his shaking hands. And close his eyes.   


The truth was, Sakuragi's still silently praying for any miracle to take place, miracle who still has nanoseconds before he faces the deathsquad of ringing the doorbell.   


*Ding* *ding* *ding*   


No signs.   


*Ding**ding* *ding* *ding*   


Zilch.   


*Ding!* Ding!* Ding!*Ding!*Ding!*   
  


'Cant he funk`in hear me???' patience was slowly fading away.. when suddenly, the door miraculously flutter open. And someone emerge from the door bearing an unpromising set of eyes..... Rukawa, the most ambitious fox in the 20th century, finally came out. His face was usually blank and cold when he try to look at who is it that disturb his sleep. When he recognize his moron teammate in high school, he raise an exquisite eyebrow.   
  


"Wrong destination baka. This is not a mental institution"   
  


AT first Hanamichi ignore that remark, thinking that that was just a stupid effect of waking up narcoleptics to his sleep, when suddenly, realization hit him like a pancake....   
  


"Nani??!!! Are you saying that the Tensai is a mad man?!!!"   
  


Hanamichi face was grim, ready to beat him up 'for old times sake'. 'If only i can feed him to the lions i could've done that w/ satisfaction than to try seducing him like a whore! Chikuso! I wanna ask Kami what did I do to be punish like this!'   
  
  


"Go away, Baka" Rukawa broke him out of his trance and closed the metal wood called door, leaving Hanamichi flabbergasted.   
  
  
  


Tsukut's.....   
  
  
  


******* Authors notes.... Blabberings...... trash........ ********   


Ejra: Wo nan gou de shi fang qi ni fang qi   
ai fang qi de meng bai de sui ren shu bei ai   
Wo ye wei shi cheng quan   
Ni que shou ni geng bu yi kuai   
Wo nan gou de shi wang lei   
ni wang le ai   
jin quan li wang ji wo men   
zhen xin xiang ai   
Ye wang le gao su ni   
Shi qu de bu neng chong lai   


I forgot, he is not knocking the door!   


Thanks 4 those who review!!!! To ein, nadajima, nakkie,and hikaru .   


I need help, for those who are willing to volunteer to 'beta-r?' please tell me so. Nakkie, is it 'beta-r?' or 'beta-ed?'. Im confuse, which one?   
  


For those whom i havent mention yet, you know who u r. Thanks. 


	4. rewind

Title: The Deception   


Disclaimer: Already applied.   
  


Author's Notes: Im receiving some reactions, that's good. And oh, thank's for those who review. To Nakkie, Nadajima, Ein , Opal12 ( Is opal and opal12 the same fanfic writer?)____________________ .   
  


To benefit those who are lost, Im introducing to you, a short 'recap' of the story. Ahem, lets start the lesson.....   
  


Eversince the beginning, this fanfic already started w/ a problem.(what an aghast pic). Sendoh broke up w/ Hiroaki, and their story became a one sided love affair. Sendoh falling out of love, while Hiroaki, falling out of strength to carry on. But dont `ya worry guys! Koshino is still breathing. So here comes their bestfriend Sakuragi to the rescue. (now where do i get this stupid idea?) ejra *shakes head*   
  


He hates seeing -his next to the gundan- friends separate so he decided, "The Tensai must help!". So he dash off to his Bestfriend Youhei-kun to ask for help. And there we discover Yo-chan's attitude towards not having a decent breakfast and a Rukawa-kun manner of freaking out when awaken at a not so good time. So the gundan, or should i say Youhei made a plan on how to solve the problem. ( If you must know, during the whole duration of the discussion, fatso only eated! While the other two just keep on making the situation bad ) At first, Hanamichi said "No no no! The Tensai wouldnt do such a thing!". But then, the gundan finally persuaded Hanamichi to go on w/ it (only after Yo-chan's outburst) and some 'teasing-questioning the Tensai's abilities' which we all know, is an effective tactic to make him do whatever you want him to do.   


The plan was to seduce Rukawa. So simple, but the risk? I think they did'nt calculated ( Yohei- YOU rule our world! YOU are the ONE who make us do it! So screw up ur plan!)   


^____^ I think Youhei-kun still needs his breakfast. EJRA *laughs*. *Breakfast anyone?* ^-^   
  


After a few days later (i forgot to put this on the pic- sorry-), the plan was already furnished. And so they went to Rukawa's pad for the final task. Within the last minute, Sakuragi reconsider to forget the whole thing, and just make another one. ~ If you remember guys, that's the time i revealed the plan ~. But Yohei explain to him that this is the only way, nothing more nothing less.   
  


Sakuragi, understanding that tone, cursingly walk out ang headed towards Rukawa's front door. Finally giving up.   
  


In chapter 3, Sakuragi was already standing on the front door while stupidly questioning his self " For a million bucks, will i be able to ring this curse door?" ~ And if you remember guys, he said that he could deposit the money later! Hm, what a stupid but cute chibi.~   
  


(Hana: Teme!!! How dare you say the Tensai's stupid?! . And stop calling me a chibi, Im already sick of it!!!)   
  


(Hana fan's: Oh... but we worship you Hana-sama! *waves banner*).   
  


(Hana totally freak out: Nyay! Stop that you sicko's!!! This must be how kitsune feels too w/ a shinitai!) 

~ He finally understand how scary it is to be in Rukawa's shoes~ .   


He ring, and ring, and ring, until he gets sick of it he decided to break the door (that wasnt included guys!)   
Unbelievable! Unbelievable! The door open. Rukawa peak outside to take a piece of the intruder's mind and feed it to the hounds, only to be slightly amaze when he spotted a hound marring on his doorsteps. Sure no hound eats his own specie right? So he erase that plan and instead, he try to examine if who is it. Its his teammate from high school, the one who calls himself a Tensai. But if he was to be ask, he was just as stupid as those pompom girls back in high school. But the real question is, whats he doin in here?   
  
(Hana glaring fan's: No ones asking you-you Kitsune!) 

  
(Hana, shock: Hey, that's my line!)   
  


(Hana freaky fans: Mind if we borrow it Hana-sama?)   
  


(Thin sheat Hana: He he, if you want it badly, then that's yours, but stop calling me Hana-sama okey? Im not a god).   
  


(Shenetai no 2: Sank u Hana-sama!) 

Sakuragi sweatdrop.   


Back to the real topic. Rukawa said that Hana went at the wrong place, that its is house and not a mental institution. ~As usual, he deliver it w/ 6 words or less~   
  
  


Hana answer back, not letting anyone call him a mentally retarted person, and blah blah blah.   
  


Hanamichi was already on his own world, Rukawa got impatient waiting, and broke it not too gently.   
  


And oh, that where ends my summary for now.   
  


Tsukut's...........   


******* Authors notes.... Blabberings...... trash........ ********   
. 

Ejra: Do you think guys im better off reviewing? 

Review!!!!!! 

And oh, sorry if i havent reply to those who spare their precious time reviewing. Its just that ive got so many obligations i dont know what to do first! Thanks, you guys inspire me to strive better. *emoting* ejra: Sank u guys, tissue?? assistance, tissue???!   


Shenetai: Thank u ej for including us in ur pic. Its been so song since we receive a contract! But dont go to hard on Kaede- sama oke???   


Review!!!! 


	5. i never thought you had it in you!

Title: The Deception   


Disclaimer: Minna, I dont own Slamdunk. In my dreams, theyre mine, but in reality, nope. So that's what you call 'hopeless dreaming'.   


Authors notes: Mucha lucha! La chucharacha! He he. I hope you appreciate this pic. Hasta la vista!   
(Dont mind me guys , im just a freak.)   
  


Chapter 5: I Never Thought You Had It In You!   
  


'What had just happen?' Hanamichi collected himself up before confronting Rukawa, -i mean- the door.   


"Why you! How dare you dismiss the Tensai in such a rude way?! You have no right to do that! You're-you're just a stupid Kitsune! Okey?! Hey open the goddamn door! Cant you hear me?! Hey!!!!!" the 'damn' thing never even budge a bit. Hanamichi gritted his teeth before pressing the buttons once more.   


*ding! ding! ding! ding! ding!*   


The pressing keep on going. Minutes later, his thumb was already throbbing in pain. Hanamichi can already imagine his fingers glowing as red as rudolfs nose. When suddenly.... the door open wide.   
  


"'Do'aho, don't torture non living things just to show how stupid you are".   


'Hey, i recognize that voice...'   


"RU-RU`AWA!" Hanamichi stuttered. Unexpectedly, he could hear his heart beating abnormally.   


Rukawa sign in return, but he never pass any annoying comment again. No one dared to speak. They just stared at each other. The cold wind outside slowly blowing their hair, passing to their eyes, but no one blink. Sakuragi gulped.   


'Should i still continue the mission?'   


That question is actually bothering right from the start. It's his debut seducing a person, but what's worst is- its a guy! Not to mention that he's the greatest foe ever ever face by a Tensai, that a huge downfall to the his ego!! And please add to it that he's bound to be humiliated by a stupid fox.   


"What are you doing here?"   


Hanamichi take no heed of that because he was so agitated, and because he was so agitated, he openly headbutted the nearby wall without hesitation. Headbutts always takes the effect, he feel more at ease after doing that. But there's still a question left hanging...   


But what is he gonna say now? He dont wanna tell the guy,   
  
// Hey, Im here to seduce you, got a problem w/ that? //   


or...   
// Im here for escapade, are you in? //   


  


or... // Oh you taste so good I wanna take you right here and right now... //   


  


And similar to other films, he would passionately strike him for a torrid kiss, and after a few strugglings, he would willingly comply and then and then...   
  


He blushed. Maybe he'd gone too overboard contemplating ways not to be rejected.   
  


"Oi. Im asking you do'aho"   
  


Hanamichi was determine to pay no attention to him, and instead, he let himself in.   


What he witness inside the house was beyond comprehention(exagerating again).The house was *wistles* spotless he even tried wipping the window glass behind the four sitter sofa by his hands and - no dust! (Hana: Say's who?! Im not praising that Kitsune's home!! ), The throw pillows were soft to touch, a few magazines were neatly tuck in a small cabinet glass, and behind him, the curtains were as blue as Rukawa's eyes. But what really make him feel at home is the cat who is taking a nap at the top of the tv, that even if how cold a person is, specially Rukawa, they can still have the passion to love and take care of balmy things. (Hana: Huh! pushies cannot survive foxe's ways. They'll only die try to).   


"Ahou, i haven't got any lifetime to spare so you better speak up now" Rukawa address gracefully, already finding where to sit to. He sat at the love bean.   


Sakuragi was cut out of his concentration. 'Grrr!!! Why do foxes have to be so damn impatient?!'.He confronted him.   


"So you see, Im here to seduce you, which is so impossible to happen, so im here, to negotiate! Im sure none of use both want that- what i mean is- were enemies! And enemies dont-dont.... oh- you already know - those mushy stuffs! And besides, were guys right? Oh- what i mean is, i am a GUY so-so, you have to do yourself a favor! Yes! A favor!You -yo- huh?" Rukawa signaled him to come near him, at first, Hanamichi snub him, but when he saw the look in his eyes, he hesitantly laugh and decided to accept the kitsune's order. His eyes were shouting total murder if you must know. So he sat beside him.   


"So who put this stupid idea in your mind?" he angry ask. Hanamichi was dumbfounded. Is he gonna tell? But by the looks of it, Rukawa look like an evil menace, dangerously looking for the right answer. He's not gonna risk Yohei's life! So he decided to lie.   


"Of course! I am the one who made that brillant idea! What do you think of me, a dumb? I dont need anybody's advices, because i am a Tensai! Nyahahaha!"   


Rukawa look at him suspiciously. Hanamichi was silently praying that he would buy that lame excuse.   
  


"I strongly suggest you tell me who is it "   
  


Hanamichi frown."What are you getting at fox?! Of course i made it myself! "   
  


Rukawa's forehead knotted in deep thought. It's his first time to see the latter think, so he didn't know he could be that observant, let alone be a sly fox.   


'But of course, he could never ever come close to the Tensai! Never!'. 

Rukawa   
"Then continue, im willing to accept such a fabulous offer..." from behind, Rukawa spoke hoarsly , his voice dangerously low, dangerously sensual. (Ejra: So How the hell did you manage to shift position so fast?)   


If someone wishes for his life to stand still, thats Sakuragi. "Are you insane?! Im not doin that in a million years or so! `Ya hear me? Never! Nevah! Nadah! Iie!"   


"Take it or leave it" the fox finish.   


'Im a dead meat ..'.   
  


--------- FEW MINUTES LATER......   


That last sentence was the final cue, there's no other chance. So he unwillingly submit. What the hell. All Youhei taught him to do, he did, just to be slap directly into his inner guts. HE GOT REJECTED. How was that? And he even thought Haruko would be his 51'st, but who would've thought that it will be the Ice prince Kaede Rukawa? That would surely make a good headlines on the papers! 

Headlines: "THE MOST REJECTED MAN IN KANAGAWA, AND PROBABLY IN THE WORLD, HAS FINALLY TIED THE KNOT TO 51'ST! 

The gundan would cry in laughter, Mitchy would grin at him teasingly, and say " Your 51'st? Good luck to the 52'st! You needed it!", and Muffin head would say " Damn man! How the hell do you live up w/ your reputation?". The gundan will be having a blast, he can already imagine the confetties into the air.   
Genious or not, anybody can tell that he's into a deep pit of shit.   
  


--------- ONE HOUR LATER....   


"Even if we are gays, it doesnt mean that we'd jump directly at a guy. We still have the dignity and pride like any human has".   


"Get off of me!"   


"You need to learn a lesson do'aho"   


"I said get off of me!"   


".........."   


"Yuck! You hentai!"   


"........."   
  


Tzukot's... 

Lets leave the rest of what happen there in my mind....... If only i could deliver it in good fine words.. then maybe, but then, all of you must already know my weakness.... that could leave us to only 'no'. By the way high way, thank you all for patiently reading this pic!(and confusely too). 

******* Authors notes,,,,, Blabberings...... trash........ ********   


Ejra: Gotcha gotcha gotcha there! Gotcha gotcha gotcha there! Gotcha there!   
Japan, Japan, Japan.   
Ejra *sings* out of pitch. 

Concern citizens *Drags* ejra to japan. 

Actually guys, this chapter is 'Lame excuses', but since i already use that...... blah blah blah.   
Im still at the middle of the story!!! huhu.   


View view!   



	6. Pleasure of Desires? or Pain cause?

Title: The Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Slamdunk or it's character's. I only own the story here.

Authors notes: Beware of OOc's. Please bother to drop ur reviews. I lot of cursing. PG. And oh bwahaha! I'm back!

Chapter6: Pleasure of Desires

Sakuragi woke up from a nuzzle vested on his lower neck. The touch was tickling his skin, and as awful as it may seem, he doesn't want to end the mild attack either. Unable to ignore the effect, Hanamichi started giggling . When all of the sudden, the memories of what had happen last night flooded his mind like a unstoppable flow of stream. He was rape!

Hanamichi's figure bolted up at that, the grogginess usually man experiences after waking up quickly vanished into thin air. The redhead was looking madly insane but-still-has-the-look-of-a-chibi tensai and was all set up for his name cursing you-all- go-to-hell-ritual blabbering when unexpectedly, Rukawa casually walk inside the room, wearing a steal smile. (Wide eye Hana: Wait a minute, did I just said smile?). (ejra: yes Hana-kun, now stop asking me and go back to work!) (okey- Rukawa was smiling at him. Hanamichi got speechless.

"How does it feel?" Rukawa maliciously smirk, now lightly kissing his cheeks. Hanamichi got beat red at that. He then remembered last night, all the strugglings, the heated conversation, the plan that got reversed. His anger abruptly risen like water out of flame.

"Damn you Rukawa!-"

" And damn you to **SENDOH**!!!!"

Sendoh was closed enough to hear his name being shouted like a fish on sale. He momentarily shiver, thinking what did he do again to be curse like that? His conscience is clean! He didn't do anything funny! But he better check it out himself.

Sendoh tiptoed towards the closed door and slowly open it. What he saw inside was his Ede-kun brawling with Hanamichi. Then his eyes exaggeratingly bulged out. What are those guys fighting w/? And why are they shirt-less?

------- Rukawa's room--------

"You better let go of me! You Hentai! Let go! Let go!" Hanamichi was struggling very hard to escape from the smoke screen dust called the product-of-two-inhuman-guys-fighting-off. The scene was more than meets the far not to mention the spying eyes of Sendoh Akira thou. What he didn't notice was a piece of red shirt tightly tied around Sakuragi's arm that make him- almost immobile.

"You did that on purpose Kitsune! You did THAT me just to make fun of me!"

"Whatever"

"Damn you! How could you just shrug at me like that?! This is a major issue Kitsune! A MAJOR ISSUE!"

Rukawa snorted. At the last minute, he freed the redhead's hand that in return, punch him right in the eye.

"You rape me! Admit it!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No"

"Yes!"

" I said NO"

"YES YOU DID!"

"...."

"DAMN YOU RUKAWA!

"aho"

"GRRR!!!!"

At the last minute Sendoh check in to break the sparks that's definitely flying between the two.

"Stop it guys! That's not gonna solve anything"

Both of them turn around and saw Sendoh at the door squaring his shoulders, their jaws drop but nevertheless the bickering didn't stop. The spiky haired man withdrawn a breath. He was very near to exasperation really, which, as a matter of fact, rarely happens him. What he cannot comprehend in his simple mind is, they were quarrelling because of him.

"Let's settle this argument right here and right now, Minna-san. And I need a DEFINITE DETAIL about what happen last night and I mean now! Now!"

Sakuragi was the first one to respond. "Blame it to the fox Akira! It's his fault, not the Tensai's!"

Rukawa frown ."It's your Libido's mistake ahou, not mine".

And so on and so forth. The argument continued again and again. Sendoh rotate his head around Rukawa and saw his head marring very hard. He chuckled inwardly. ' He's losing over one Redhead without him noticing it!' Rukawa even passed beyond his limitation speech for a day. If he's not quite mistaken today, Rukawa spoke more than he can utter for a week, maybe for a month, or worstly, over a year. But this is not the right time to be amused so he stop mussing and turn his attention to his problem.

"I didn't rape you"

Sakuragi snorted. "Hah! There's no use in denying it over and over again fox. You're already caught."

"I don't f anyone who doesn't willingly submit Hanamichi. Yet you're too naive you decided to explore, and w/out thinking on the result, your hidden carnal desire fire you're whole being. And this is what we've made, so this is both our mistake" Rukawa darely said. Hanamichi got silent, and awkward.

Sendo nearly clap his hands for the bravest speech yet delivered by his Ede-kun. But--deciding against it, he instead stubbornly walk towards the window sill and pressed his whitening knuckles against the wall. This situation is not anymore amusing. Deceptions are not to be proud of.

"I really have no idea about all of these--but I'm not so clueless either" he paused, then exclusive his eyes simply on Rukawa before going on " I'm afraid I have to leave you here in peace Rukawa. Nevertheless, learn by heart that I wont hand you that easily".

Standing his grounds, he manage to turn around and make an exit. Futile...His heels betrayed his mind and instead, it instinctively swayed around again, obedient to the strong urge of leaving something behind a treasured possession. He daintily caress Rukawa's blue shirt and feel his chest and kissing him possessively right in front of Hanamichi, he clench his fist on his shirt once again to simply remind Hanamichi of his ownership over this sexy raven haired man. When it was time to go, Sendoh left the room quietly.

While on Hanamichi's part, he take a crack at wrenching his eyes away from the sight but to no avail the contact happened so fast, it was really impossible to close his eyes without even getting a glimpse. He was kinda... preposterous to word... oh no, he can't be --?

smooch

Scandalize, Hanamichi jump at his own two feet and yelled annoyance at Rukawa.

"**YOU GODDAMNED FUCK ASSHOLE!!! WE'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY!**!!"

The taller man attempted to push the advancing fox with a very BAD glint in his eyes, but the sly- he's just too quick for his own kind! Rukawa, shrewd than anybody else's about him, smartly pulled Hanamichi's wrist down and deliberately pushed their colliding bodies together on the bed, with the latter positioning on top and Rukawa underneath. He swiftly maneuvered his position then on top of the fuming redhead.

And for the second time around, Rukawa grin with his fox eyes glinting in mischief.

"No other court is better than a bed"

"BY WHAT IN HELL DO YOU JUST MEAN BY THAT!?"

"......"

"Sendo told us to patch things, right?! Then let's talk!"

Rukawa's ear twitched at that, and reluctantly, he detached his exploring hands away from his body and use his elbow to lean on against the bed "You're actually serious".

Sakuragi's body abruptly jerk at that in irritation "Teme! What do you take me for!? Of course I am!"

No reply.

Hanamichi took Rukawa's silence to start his onset litany. "My friend Koshino, was living contentedly with Akira-kun by his side until out of the blue, YOU STORM INTO THAT HENTAI'S LIFE and spellbinding his fuckin 'heart' completely. And would you believe it? Akira left my friend like a garbage and run off with you! He was mean to do that-but Koshino still wants him back. Really dense if-"

"Stop insinuating things. He just kiss me."

" He just kiss you?! You have an affair with him!"

"Yes or no? You're Jealous"

"No I am not! ----- " Give me a minute and just shut up okay!?"

" I really though this--this bedlam happen because I hesitated, but after meeting Akira today, it gradually came to me that they ought to fix this themselves. Although I cant help not to manipulate a bit, and at least I'm entitled being their friend and all, but that doesn't signify anything, and I shouldn't nose into their business..."

"Give them a month to talk Kitsune, stop seeing Akira-kun for the time being and I swear 100x never to bug you again. And after that... if--it--still--wont--work out, Koshino really have to set Akira free then" he paused for a moment, dreading what would he suggest next "You... you- I mean. I'll -" he stuttered, clearly insinuating something more.

"Are you self-inviting over my house?" Rukawa finish,his sentence evidently a twofold connotation . Obviously, he had understood Hanamichi's earlier ??statement? or stuttered words?

"S-sort of yes"

Rukawa looked at him defiantly as if he can resist not having him in his life, or bed. Yet Hanamichi gambled for a change of mind. For what seems like forever, Rukawa finally came to a conclusion.

" I hate guest's Do'aho. But i also hate to say 'No' ".

Authors notes: hello minna! im back! PLEASE DO BOTHER TO REVIEW! FEED THE WRITER!!!!!

THanks for those people who bothered to email me. ARIGATOU!!!


End file.
